customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:TheDudeProductions
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:TheDudeProductions page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Hello Thanks for joining the wiki! If you have questions, ask any of the active users, and be sure to read the rules. I am[[User:OonieCacola|''' Oonie']] 15:47, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh wow, I forgot you're subbed to me on Youtube aswell, nice to meet you! I am[[User:OonieCacola|' Oonie']] 23:32, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Thanks for joining. Get to Know the everybody! Oh yeah, nice MOC. Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 16:38, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Why, Hello! I haven't met you before! So hi, I'm Extrablu106! Is it just me, or have I heard of you before? I swear you have MOCs similar to those of one of my subscribers. I think the name was MrUploadDude. And it's funny, because you have dude in your name too! Heh, funny. Extrablu106 (talk) 18:44, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey TDP didn't know you was on this Wiki ,how it's going ShadowWolfHount (talk) 20:09, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Deviant Art Man, that stuff looks great, get them on here soon. I can't wait to see them on this wiki! Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 22:28, January 20, 2013 (UTC) The H Team Club I have been informed that you wish to join The H Team Club. If so, you will have to put in a formal request at the Club's talk page, just for officiality. TW~ (talk) 21:06, January 23, 2013 (UTC)TW hi i was just browsing this wiki and i saw that you were a member and i wanted to say im a big fan of your video's and would you mind giveing me some tips about making good mocs? (talk) 18:12, January 24, 2013 (UTC) So do you want to? I suggest it. Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 20:59, January 24, 2013 (UTC) MR.AWESOME IS AMONG US! Holy moly! its you! Listen man, I watch your vids on youtube and they are Awesome! Your mocs are awesome, you are awesome for coming here! Welcome,Welcome, and let me lnow if you need anything. From your fan,Deltrax7 (talk) 18:40, January 25, 2013 (UTC) I have seen some of your vids, your MOCs are truly awesome. Become a true CHFW master, please, and you will be beond awesome, you will be Chuck Norris!!! Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 19:28, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Personal Tip Have you read the Manual of style yet? If so, I strongly reccomend it. I have gotten into trouble because I have not read it. They really do not approve of crossovers, bionicle in perticular. Sorry to bother you again but can use a MOC or two in my upcoming story, millenial shadow? Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 21:17, January 25, 2013 (UTC)go two my talk to answer You are promoted to Chuck Norris! Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 21:31, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Yay! Your back! [[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of both Kaiju and BIONICLEs will return the call!''']] 21:07, December 13, 2013 (UTC)